The Maid
by kitsunegirly
Summary: Duke has problems living without knowing how to cook and hires a maid to cook and clean for him.


The Maid

A/N:Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. So this story starts out after the series ends, and I'm only doing this sentence because the way I originally started my story sounded weird so I decided to cut the fist sentences.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nowadays the group followed the pact, which meant only dueling for fun or emergencies. Although Kaiba didn't follow it, he and Duke had started a business partnership. This included a hand held version of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Now Duke was getting wealethy off his forty-five percent and his life was mostly hanging out in his loft and going out to eat since he didn't really know how to cook or clean. Soon enough he noticed he had gained twenty pounds. It didn't make him look bad, but he needed to stop this. He decided to go to the least judgemental friend in the group for help. "Yugi, how am I supposed to lose this weight?"<br>"Try eating less or excercizing more. You don't really need to worry though, you look fine."  
>"I'm barely eating enough to survive Yugi! I don't do anything anymore so I eat just enough. I have meetings with Kaiba every Monday through Thursday, nothing else."<p>

"Hire someone to take care of cooking and cleaning, or learn how." Yugi advised his friend. It was obvious, yet difficult.

So when he got home, Duke put ads online. After reading some of the applications, he called five applicants. He didn't really like his options. But he had overlooked one resume with out of town references. He called this girl as well and set up for her interview. When she arrived with cookies he was not shocked. Her name was Kira Natsumi, and he loved the sweet scent she emitted. Her soft black hair was long and in a high ponytail that contrasted her emerald green eyes brilliantly. She held out the cookies to him.

"I would be honored if you would try one Mr. Devlin."

He took one of the smaller cookies and with that first bite into the moist confection he chose to jump at this oppurtunity.

"You're hired."  
>She smiled and bowed graciously.<br>"Thank you Mr. Devlin."

He smiled back and told her everything she needed to do when she started on Monday. By monday he set up an account for her to buy cleaning supplies and groceries for his home as well as a small pay advance for her convenient start. First thing when he came out for breakfast he found her in the kitchen ready to pour his coffee. He uncovered his breakfast plate to find bacon, blueberry waffles and fruit salad.

"You like your coffee black, correct?" she asked pouring a mug.  
>"At least my first cup. Yes."<p>

She sat the mug next to a small bowl of sugar in front of him.

"Thank you kira. Would you like to eat with me?" He asked, also having been lonely after living alone for months. "I guess I'll have some coffee." She said pouing herself a mug before sitting next to him.

"So why did you take this job?" He asked curious about her.  
>"Well, Mr. Devlin, I was pretty good at my Home Economics Class and I'm trying to work myself through night classes to become a teacher."<p>

"That's interesting, what subject?" "Mostly English, but I really want to work in Special Education." She told him with a smile that brightened the entire room.  
>"That's great. When you're a teacher I'll donate some hand held game console that might be interesting for your class."<br>They both continued to talk until he had to leave for his meeting with Kaiba.

When Duke came back he noticed the woman on her hands and knees scrubbing at a mustard dip stain from his house warming party, over two years ago. He then found himself staring at her tight ass in those jeans.  
>"Do you need something Mr. Devlin?" She asked getting up.<br>"Well for one thing, call me Duke, and no. I can't believe you even attempted that stain."  
>"Sorry, was I not supposed to? I already finished my list for today."<br>"Really?"

He was a bit shocked at how much progress she had made. Duke pulled her close against his better judgement and kissed her lightly. He let go of her and went to his office, also known as the man cave with the computer and gaming systems. Nothing was missing. She brought him a small sandwich then wrapped up his dinner.

"Mr. Devlin, I'm leaving. Your dinner and heating directions are on the stove."  
>"It's Duke! Thank you. Have a good evening."<p>

Then she left without another word. He was happy with his clean home and her cooking.  
>This routine, minus the kissing, went on for months. Over time they became good friends, and went out on what could be considered dates. Sometimes he came home and she had been crying while she cleaned, the most recent time he found her in the bathroom sobbing while she cleaned the bathtub. "Kira, what's wrong?" "Don't worry about me. I just need to work another job, possibly drop out of school, just to get a new place." she said wiping her eyes.<br>"Wait, new place? Are you getting kicked out of your apartment?"  
>"Yeah, Duke. I'm not allowed to have a dog anymore."<br>He pulled her away from the tub and held her.  
>"Anything else bothering you Kira?"<br>"My ex-boyfriend turned out to be gay and I'm just trying not to get hurt again, which is hard because I like you."  
>"I'll prove I'm not gay on one condition." He said peaking her interest.<br>"What?"  
>"Move in with me?" He asked with a smile.<br>She nodded, still in shock a bit. He led her to his room. Once on the bed they began making out, getting steamier by the minute. Then he alternated stripping her and kissing her body lightly. She recipocated these actions before he had enough and flipped her onto her hands and knees. He pumped into her quickly causing her to moan loudly on him. Had he given her anymore pleasure before her orgasm, she would have been purring.

After sex, cuddling, and prepping to move in with him, she realized she may be really lucky.  
> <p>


End file.
